Broher's lover
by Inuyka
Summary: Alguien esta locamente enamorado de Sakura. Aunque es un amor prohibido a simple vista, no lo es en realidad. Que pasa cuando el padre de Sakura se ira de viaje? Quien besa a Sakura? [dejen reviews por favor]


**Brother's lover**

Bueno.. hola a todos! para empezar decir que este fanfic lo escribo con lena109 y segundo... que soy nuevo en en estas historias así que no sigais muy malos con los reviews (por favor dejad muchos reviews)

y ahora... la historia...

* * *

Capitulo 1:

Un sábado de lluvia en casa de los Kinomoto….

- Sakura te toca hacer el almuezo!-grita Toya.

- Mmmm….cinco minutos mássss..zzzzzz

Toya le tira de la oreja a Sakura:

- Ay! Tonto me haces daño!

- Levantate monstruo, tienes que hacer el almuerzo que tengo hambre.

- No me llames monstruo!

- Simplemente te llamo lo que eres!

Sakura se levanta de golpe mientras intenta pegar a su hermano, cuando aparece su padre:

- Buenos dias chicos..

- Ehem, buenos dias papa!- disimula Toya.

- Papa, Toya ,mmmhh- inntenta decir mientras Toya le tapa la boca.

- je,je. Ves bajando papa. Sakura ya hace el almuerzo.

- ¬¬ (sakura..)

Al final Sakura se viste y hace el almuerzo.

...…

- Hoy te vas a ir con tus amigos Sakura?- le pregunta cariñosamente su padre?

- Si, voy con Tomoyo y Xiao-lang a la piscina cubierta.

( Toya ¬¬)

-Con ese xico? Yo iré con vosotros.

- Y eso?- pregunta Sakura.

- Porque quiero ir a la piscina cubierta.

- Bueno, chicos. Yo me voy. Pasaoslo bien. Y Toya, cuida de Sakura.

- Tranqui papá.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. El teléfono suena. Va Sakura a buscarlo.

- Residendia Kinomoto, dígame?

(Al otro lado)

- Hola Sakura. Soy Tomoyo. Me ha llamado Xiao-lang y dice que no puede venir. Y es que hay otro problema. Mi madre me ha pedido que vaya con ella y no puedo decirle que no.

- No importa Tomoyo. Tranquila n.n

- Si que importa! Ya he perdido otra occasion de grabarte en video!

- Tomoyo…u.uU

- Está bien. Adiós Sakura.

- Adiós.

(cuelgan)

- Aghgg…. Que rollo, yo queria ir a la piscina. Buahh! (snif).

- Mejor. Así podrás hacer la limpieza- le responde Toya.

- Eh! Pero si te toca a ti!

- Adiós! Si te portas bién te traeré pastel.

(cierra la puerta y se va.)

- Toyaaaaaaaaaaa…..

- Bueno, manos a la obra. Todo sea por un delicioso pastel.

- PAM, PIM PUM…

- Qué es ese ruido?

Se gira a cause del ruido y observa como un peluche amarillo viene volando…

- Damisela Sakura!-

- Kero-Chan! Que es esto?

- Esto es….una carta de Clow!

- Vamos alla!- dice Sakura decidida mientras transforma la llave.

- Preparada para ver lo que es?

- Si!

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuush (sale la carta)

- Uaaaaa!. Me quemo! Cuanto fuego!

- Albricias! Esto és muy peligroso!

- Aii! Se está quemando la casa por fuera!

- Vamos damisela Sakura. Hay que apagarlo.

- Vuelo! Y ahora el ataque final. Viento!

Fuuuuuuush El fuego se aviva aun más. (no se nos da muy bien describir batallas, utilizad la imaginación)

-……. ¬¬U

- Y ahora que?

- Usa la carta del Agua!

-Aguaaaaaaaaaa.

Splasshh (apaga el fuego)

- Ahora dentro!

Splasssh (todo el fuego queda apagado)

- Ui. Ya no puedo más…

Finalizada de la batalla Sakura queda exhausta,después de haber transformado una carta más. Se queda dormida en el jardín, en medio de la lluvia con keroberos, cuando alguien llega a casa…..

- Sa…sakura? " Mira que quedarse dormida bajo la lluvia"

Esa persona coge a Sakura en brazos la lleva dentro de casa. Pero antes de entrar, a contraluz se ve esa persona besando a Sakura apasionadamente…

- Damisela Sakura! Sakura!

- Mmmmmh. Buenos dias?

- Aun no es de dia. Pero alguien os ha llevado al dormitorio.

- Uaaah. (bosteza) Posiblemente mi hermano.

- Si, claro… Pero creo que sospecha de mi.

TOC TOC TOC (suena la puerta)

- Sakura, estas bien?- pregunta Toya con cara de preocupación.

- Eh? Sí , claro.

- Tu eres tonta monstruo?- dice mientras suspira- a quien se le ocurre dormirse bajo la lluvia? ¬¬

- Eee… A mi? n.nU- responde Sakura toda roja.- siento haberte preocupado Toya

- Bueno mejor duerme un rato- y Toya se va de la habitación.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

Me gustaría decir que esto esta hecho como una conversación, por lo que no hay muchas descripciones. Si quereis más descripciones y más explicitas solo comentarlo en los reviews no cuesta nada.

Un Saludo: Lena109 y Inuyka


End file.
